


Handsy

by RandyRobot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyRobot/pseuds/RandyRobot
Summary: Kageyama has a thing for Hinata's hands and Hinata lets things go a little too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a setup chapter.

“Stop doing that, it’s disgusting.”  
Hinata looked up from where he was copying down the notes he’d borrowed from Yachi earlier that day while absentmindedly chewing on his finger.  
“What?”  
Kageyama glared at him from across the desk they were sharing.  
“Biting your nails like that, it’s disgusting.”  
Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re disgusting. And I’m not even biting my nails, I have a hangnail I’m trying to get rid of.” He said before returning his finger to his mouth, earning him a grimace from Kageyama.  
“You wouldn't have hangnails if you took halfway decent care of your fingers, idiot.”  
Hinata threw his head back and groaned angrily. Could he go just one day without Kageyama finding some stupid knew thing to criticize him for? Just because Kageyama was obsessed with keeping his nails in pristine condition at all times doesn’t mean everyone had to be.  
“Give me your hand.”  
Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts by this demand. He stopped groaning up at the ceiling to stare back at Kageyama, who was holding out his hand expectantly.  
“No!” Hinata retaliated, holding both hands scrunched up against his chest protectively. Kageyama’s face twitched in annoyance before he lurched forward to grab Hinata’s hand across the desk. After a bit of a noisy scuffle over the desk, Kageyama was able to pull Hinata’s hand onto his side of the desk where he could pin it down with his arm and get a good look at it. The setter immediately began inspecting Hinata’s hand, their momentary fight forgotten. Hinata’s hand was tiny. Kageyama thought if they were to put their palms against each other Hinata’s fingertips would barely reach his first knuckles. Not lingering on that thought for very long, Kageyama focused on the pitiful condition of Hinata’s fingernails. Had this dumbass never heard of a nail file? His nails were uneven from Hinata chewing on them, his cuticles were grown out and he had several hangnails.  
“How the fuck can you stand that?” Kageyama asked, running his fingertip against the rough edge on one of Hinata’s fingernails. He leaned over to get into his bag for his nail file without letting Hinata answer and began to file down one of Hinata’s nails without asking.  
“Wuh? Hey, cut that out!” Hinata barked, trying to pull his arm out of Kageyama’s grip. Kageyama’s grip tightened.  
“No. I’m not going to let you go to training camp with your fingers in such shit condition.” Hinata groaned. The training camp had slipped his mind for a moment. That was the reason they were trying to do any last minute studying they could. Hinata slumped forward in defeat, letting his head hit the desk with a gentle clunk. Kageyama was probably right, he probably would play better if his fingers were in better condition. Hinata groaned again, he hated when Kageyama was probably right. He lay there in defeat while Kageyama worked on his nails until he felt a sharp pain in his nail bed, causing him to jolt upright.  
“Ow! What the hell are you doing?”  
“Pushing your cuticles back so you don’t get more hangnails,” Kageyama had a hold of his finger and was pushing his thumb into Hinata’s nail bed. Hinata squinted at his hand. He certainly didn’t want more hangnails, but this process didn’t exactly tickle and, for some reason, without the nail file there it was quite a bit more intimate than he expected all of a sudden. Hinata felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. He tried to look anywhere but at Kageyama’s face, which was incredibly focused on the task at hand. Hinata was focusing on the incredibly important task of not secretly making this really awkward and failing when Kageyama dropped his hand unceremoniously onto the desk.  
Kageyama reached for Hinata’s other hand as soon as he was finished with the first. God, his hands were tiny. They were totally dwarfed by Kageyama’s as he got to work filing Hinata’s nails into shape. He really hoped Hinata wouldn’t notice how much he was enjoying this. It seemed that, at least for now, Hinata was busy ogling how good a job he had done on the first hand. Despite his obvious distraction, Kageyama was doing everything in his power not to grin like an idiot because Hinata had teeny tiny little adorable baby hands that Kageyama was absolutely holding right now. The last thing he needed was Hinata knowing how often he thought about holding his hands. His ears were already burning and he hoped Hinata wouldn’t notice or at least not mention it. He was almost done with Hinata’s hand, it was in much better shape than the first had been, and felt a pang of disappointment that the moment was ending, but knew he couldn’t fuck around with Hinata’s hands forever, unfortunately. He dropped Hinata’s hand to the desk just like he’d done with the first and the two shared a brief moment of awkward eye contact before the bell rung, signaling the end of their study period.  
“Oh, fuck.” Kageyama said stuffing his half written notes into his bag.  
“Why’d you have to take up the whole free period?” Hinata said accusingly as if he hadn’t just sat there and let Kageyama spend the whole time touching his hands.  
“If you took better care of your nails and this wouldn't have happened, dumbass.” Kageyama punctuated with a light shove to the back of Hinata’s head before they quickly went their separate ways.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hinata lay face down on his bed. It had been a long eventful day and tomorrow was going to be the first day of training camp so of course, he couldn’t fall asleep. It was all Kageyama’s fault. He had misplaced his shirt while changing after practice and spent a good ten minutes trying to find it. And of course, the idiot had spent the whole time looking for it shirtless. Hinata rolled over and kicked the wall. Stupid Kageyama and his stupid abs. He flopped onto his back and pressed his fingertips gently into his belly. He definitely had strong abdominal muscles in there, they just didn’t show. Maybe they’d show if he started T. He frowned up at the ceiling. He should be sleeping, not mourning his body’s lack of testosterone.  
He rubbed his eyes frustratedly, which reminded him of Kageyama’s impromptu manicure session from earlier that day. He squinted at his fingers and ran his thumbs against the smooth edges of his fingertips. Man, they sure did feel nice and, although he’d never say it, they probably had made him play a little better. Stupid Kageyama being right about things with his stupid abs and his stupid face. He was so weird, and aggressive, and angry all the time. Why did Hinata have to find him so attractive and like him so much? Probably because they spent so much time together, and sometimes he’d do things like genuinely smile his big lopsided grin at things when he thought no one was looking, or spend way too long trying to get stray animals to let him pet them, or suddenly decide he would dedicate almost an entire class period to take care of Hinata’s fingernail situation and hold onto his hands the whole time. Hinata rolled onto his belly, pressing his face directly into the pillow for a few seconds before turning his head so he could breathe. He’d never really put that much thought into taking care of his nails, it had always seemed too girly for him. Besides that, chewing on his nails gave him something to do with his hands instead of clicking his pen in class all the time. He rolled back onto his side with a sigh that turned into an uncomfortably long yawn. He spent a while longer thinking about volleyball and Kageyama and what felt like a million other things before he finally drifted off to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kageyama glared up at his ceiling. God, what a fucking day. Losing his shirt after practice like a damn moron was embarrassing enough without Hinata staring at him the whole time like he wouldn’t notice. He sighed and let some of the tension relax out of his shoulders. It wasn’t like it was the first time one of them had been caught staring and it probably wouldn’t be the last. At least this time neither of them had mentioned it, or made awkward eye contact, or asked a stupid question. He cringed at the memory of the time he’d been staring at Hinata and asked him why his undershirt only went halfway down, causing Hinata to awkwardly explain what a chest binder was. Kageyama absolutely hated feeling stupid and he hated when Hinata made him feel stupid even more. Thank God that didn’t happen very often at all, Hinata was just about as dumb as he was, if not more so. The guy didn’t even know how to file his own damn nails.  
Oh wow, he’d almost stopped thinking about that for a full fifteen minutes! Great, now here he was thinking about Hinata’s hands again. How soft they had felt in his own. His lips were probably really soft too, and his neck, and his belly, and the insides of his thighs. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut as his thoughts wandered a bit too far south. He had it bad for Hinata and had fully intended on never letting anyone else know ever. It was bad enough 2 of his teammates new he was gay, and it just happened to be Hinata and Tsukishima the worst 2 people possible. He had blurted it out on the walk home the same day Hinata had explained what a chest binder was and why he needed one, it had only seemed fair after making him come out like that, even if Kageyama had been the only one who didn’t know. He hadn’t told Tsukishima though, that bastard had just figured it out on his own and mentioned it in passing during one of their very rare one on one practice sessions like it was nothing. Tricky bastard had probably figured out about his crush on Hinata too and would probably try and bring it up at some point.  
Seriously fuck that guy. So what? He had a huge crush on the little dumbass, what was he gonna do, jerk off about it? Probably. He'd blasted his rope thinking about Hinata so many times it was amazing he could look him in the eye every day. Let alone deal with him as a teammate or partner or whatever they were. He rolled onto his side defiantly. The training camp was tomorrow and he should be well rested for it. Not exhausted because he was up all night jerking off like the horny lovesick idiot he refused to admit he was. After taking some deep breaths and avoiding thinking about anything related to Hinata for as long as he could he was finally able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where they bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my phone keeps trying to autocorrect Hinata to Hoobastank..

Hinata yawned, this was ridiculous, he thought playing volleyball for almost an entire day would leave him more tired than this. He didn’t want to know what time it was. It was super late that’s what time it was. Late enough that all the other boys’ quiet conversations had died out. Everyone else was asleep. Hinata turned to look at Kageyama in the futon next to his own. Kageyama wasn’t a pretty sleeper, he ground his teeth and made weird noises. He didn’t look very peaceful. Hinata reached out and touched his cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. Kageyama’s face twitched slightly then relaxed. Hinata swallowed dryly and made the decision that Kageyama wasn’t going to wake up before scooching closer and resting his hand gingerly on Kageyama’s abs. Hinata’s fingers ran gently over the fabric of the setter’s undershirt. His muscles were relaxed but Hinata could still feel their faint outline. Kageyama’s breath hitched and Hinata glanced at his face to make sure he was still asleep before sliding his hand under Kageyama’s undershirt. Hinata ignored the voice in the back of his head that was telling him how creepy this was and pushed his fingers down to feel them better, making Kageyama grunt slightly. Hinata tensed at the noise, he turned his head to look at Kageyama’s face. Still asleep. He let out a shaky breath and flattened his hand against Kageyama’s skin, letting himself take a few deep breaths to calm down. He watched Kageyama’s face as he rubbed his fingertips gently into his skin. Man, his skin felt really nice. Would it be weird for him to just sleep like this? He rested his forehead against Kageyama’s shoulder.   
Kageyama suddenly jerked to life, grabbed Hinata’s arm and rolled onto his side, dragging Hinata with him until his chest was tight against Kageyama’s back. Hinata gasped through his teeth, he was dead. Kageyama had a death grip on his arm, oh God he was gonna bite him, or twist his arm or something. With his body trapped against Kageyama’s he could tell how hard he was breathing, holy shit he was pissed. Had he been awake the whole time? His thoughts were cut off when Kageyama spoke.  
“Go to the bathroom.” He hissed darkly.  
“Wha-what?” Hinata squeaked. Kageyama squeezed his arm tighter.  
“Go. To the fucking. Bathroom.” Kageyama growled through his gritted teeth before releasing Hinata’s arm and shoving him back with his elbow.  
Hinata scrambled out of his futon and stumbled across the floor, trying as hard as possible not to step on anyone or wake anyone else up. The bathroom was just down the hallway. Once he was inside he fell back against the wall with his hands on his face. He was shaking. God this was bad, why was he in the bathroom? Had Kageyama banished him here? Would he have to sleep here? He took some deep breaths trying to calm down. This was fine. He could sleep in the bathroom, the sinks actually looked really comfy. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was weird, being in a public restroom in his pajamas. He usually had his packer or at least had his binder on. He felt out of place and vulnerable, and cold. He hadn’t thought to put on socks and the tile floor wasn’t exactly warm under his bare feet.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Kageyama burst through the door and made a beeline for Hinata, grabbing the front of his shirt aggressively.  
“What the fuck was that shit?” Kageyama growled, shaking Hinata by the front of his shirt.  
“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking! I thought you were asleep!” Hinata choked out as Kageyama jostled him by his shirt.  
“You can’t fucking do that shit in public you fucking dumbass!” Kageyama hissed, getting in Hinata’s face and gritting his teeth.  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry please don’t punch me!” Hinata whined, trying to hold his hands up in self-defense but not wanting to get his hands anywhere near Kageyama’s face. Kageyama shoved his hand over Hinata’s mouth.  
“Keep your fucking voice down dumbass” Kageyama growled before shoving Hinata out of his grasp and running a hand over his face. “I’m not going to punch you.”  
Hinata stumbled backward a few steps and stared at Kageyama, who glared at him over his hand.  
“Kageyama...?” Hinata asked hesitantly. He flinched slightly when Kageyama reached out to grab his shoulder and pull him closer.  
“Get in the stall,” Kageyama muttered, pushing Hinata gently towards the stall. Hinata did as he was told and Kageyama followed him, locking the door behind them. Kageyama leaned back against the door, face in shadow. Hinata stared at him, suddenly much more anxious than he’d been when Kageyama was shaking him.  
“Kageyama are you...feeling okay?” Hinata asked apprehensively. He couldn’t make out the other boy’s expression in the dark stall. Kageyama took a deep, shaky breath and reached out to take Hinata’s wrist and slowly put it under his shirt.  
“Keep...Keep doing it.”  
Hinata’s shoulders tensed. Had he heard him right? Was this really happening? He stared at Kageyama, trying to read his expression. Kageyama turned away, his fingers trembled on Hinata’s wrist.  
“Wait you...like this?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to try to see Kageyama’s face. Kageyama tried to turn his head away farther and swallowed.  
“Come on Hinata, please.” Kageyama bit his lip and tilted his head back slightly. Hinata shuddered and stepped closer to Kageyama, letting his hand rub against Kageyama’s abs again. Kageyama released his grip on Hinata’s wrist, letting his arm drop to his side. Hinata decided that if this was really happening he might as well go all out. He stepped even closer, pushing both hands up under the thin fabric. He could feel Kageyama’s breath shuddering under his hands as he slid them over the setter’s torso. Kageyama grunted as Hinata’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples. Hinata grinned at the reaction. Should he kiss Kageyama’s neck? Would that be taking this too far? Kageyama’s back arched slightly at his touch and he decided, screw it might as well take this as far as possible. Hinata pulled himself closer and let his lips press against Kageyama’s neck, just above his collarbone.  
“Ah, fuck.” Kageyama breathed. He shivered as Hinata’s tongue dragged over his throat. Hinata was starting to get antsy, he’d been keeping his hands strictly above Kageyama’s bellybutton but that certainly hadn’t prevented Kageyama from getting a boner that Hinata was hyper-aware of. Hinata sucked on Kageyama’s collarbone and dragged his fingertips down from his chest to his waist. He pulled his lips off Kageyama’s collarbone and replaced them with his forehead, gently pushing him back against to stall door as his fingertips trailed lower. Kageyama grunted as Hinata’s fingers brushed through the hair under his belly button.  
“Fuck, Hinata.” Kageyama groaned softly as Hinata gripped the waistband of his sweatpants, running his thumbs over the skin on Kageyama’s hip. Hinata pushed his head harder against Kageyama's shoulder as he slid his hand down Kageyama's pants. Kageyama gasped as Hinata’s fingers wrapped gingerly around his shaft and stroked it slowly. Hinata nuzzled his cheek gently into Kageyama’s chest as he tugged Kageyama’s dick out. Hinata decided he liked the way Kageyama’s voice sounded like this; breathy, hushed, and high pitched. Hinata smiled affectionately to himself, Kageyama smelled pretty nice too. Kageyama hesitantly let his hand rest on Hinata’s head, gently twisting his fingers into the shorter boy’s hair. Hinata quickened his strokes, making Kageyama’s grip on his hair tighten. Hinata gazed down at Kageyama’s dick in his hand. If he ducked his head far enough he could probably put it in his mouth. Kageyama would probably like that, Hinata was definitely against choking and looking like a fool though. After thoroughly weighing his options he decided that if Kageyama tried to give him shit about his performance he’d bite his dick. He leaned down to press his lips against the tip of Kageyama’s dick.  
“Ahh, fuck.” Kageyama bit his knuckle to keep himself quiet as Hinata sucked the sensitive tip of his dick. He didn’t put it very far in, relying on his hand to do most of the work. Kageyama bit his knuckle harder and gripped Hinata’s hair tightly with shaking hands, moaning quietly with each exhale, his back arched off the stall door. Suddenly he yanked Hinata’s head off him, bucking his hips jerkily against his hand as he came, spilling over Hinata’s fingers with a drawn out groan.  
Kageyama rested his head back against the stall door to catch his breath for a minute. He really didn’t want to look Hinata in the face right now, but he knew he’d have to eventually. He cracked his eyes open to watch Hinata wipe off his hand with toilet paper, then hand Kageyama the exact same piece to clean himself with. God, he was an idiot.  
“Thanks...” Kageyama muttered cleaning himself off and tucking himself back into his pants before tossing the filthy paper in the toilet behind Hinata. The two stared at each other for a long, awkward moment. Kageyama's eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that he could see the dark flush on Hinata’s cheeks. Kageyama stepped closer and put his hands on Hinata's waist. He contemplated hugging Hinata but decided that would be weird and shot the idea down immediately. Instead, he slid his hands down lower, letting them rest at Hinata's hips and hesitantly thumbing the waistband of Hinata's shorts. Hinata swallowed nervously but gave Kageyama a shaky nod. Kageyama nodded back and slowly lowered himself onto his knees in front of Hinata and tugged his shorts down so he could step out of them. Fuck, shit God damn why is he so fucking short Kageyama thought as he repositioned himself. He decided to do his best to ignore how cold and potentially dirty the bathroom floor he was now sitting on was.   
“This good?” Kageyama asked quietly, bumping his forehead gently against Hinata’s hip.  
“Huh, ye-yeah.” Hinata squeaked, voice cracking. Kageyama looked up at him skeptically causing Hinata to set his jaw and nod seriously. “Yes, that’s good. You’re uh, good there.”  
Kageyama relaxed his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's hip, his nervous antics having broken the tension somewhat. Hinata twitched as Kageyama ran his hands up the redhead's thighs, gently pushing them apart so his head could fit between them. The fact that he'd been right about how soft they were ran through his thoughts as he nuzzled his face into Hinata's crotch. Hinata's breath hitched as Kageyama slowly ran his tongue up against Hinata's clit. Kageyama wasn't sure whether he should lick it or suck on it so he switched back and forth. He was trying his best to gauge Hinata's reactions but he was being much quieter than Kageyama expected. Was he doing a bad job? He glanced up at Hinata's face. The shorter boy had his eyes screwed shut and both hands clamped firmly over his mouth. Kageyama relaxed, he wasn't doing a bad job after all, maybe he could experiment? He changed the motion of his tongue from slow laps to rapid flicks. That made Hinata react. He made a muffled squeaking sound and gripped Kageyama's hair, his legs shaking hard enough Kageyama thought he might fall over. Kageyama held onto his thighs to try and stable them, the last thing they needed was Hinata falling over and getting hurt.  
“God, ah I'm okay, I got it” Hinata panted, leaning forward and planting his hand on the stall door. Kageyama hummed in response, letting his hands fall back to his lap. Suddenly Kageyama had no idea what to do with his hands and fidgeted with them on his lap before he got an idea. He wrapped his left arm around Hinata's leg and brought his right hand up to rub his fingertip against Hinata's entrance experimentally before pushing his middle finger inside.  
“A-ah God, fuck ah-” Hinata covered his mouth with the hand that had been on Kageyama's head, rocking his hips against Kageyama's finger. Kageyama grinned enthusiastically against him, Hinata rarely said anything worse than damn it, this was the first time Kageyama had ever heard him say fuck. It was encouraging to say the least. He curled his finger rhythmically, making Hinata grid his hips harder against him. Hinata was super wet, Kageyama could feel it starting to run down his hand, it was super fucking sexy. Kageyama twisted his wrist so he could slide his ring finger in alongside his middle finger. Hinata gasped and gripped Kageyama’s hair, mashing the other boy’s nose into his pubes and making Kageyama’s neck bend back. Kageyama winced slightly as Hinata ground his hips wildly against his face. Hinata’s legs shuddered on either side of his head and he made a high pitched moaning sound that cut out as his voice cracked. Kageyama grunted slightly but didn’t let up, letting Hinata grind hard against his face as his voice came out in quiet high pitched squeaks.   
“Ok, ok, ok, I’m good, I’m good.” Hinata gasped, pushing Kageyama’s forehead with the palm of his hand. Kageyama pulled out his fingers, making Hinata twitch, and slouched his shoulders as he stretched his stiff neck. Hinata tugged his shorts back on and collapsed on the toilet to catch his breath.   
Kageyama stared at the floor listening to Hinata wheeze. Kageyama was sweating, Hinata probably thought he was some kind of gross pervert now. God damn it, he’d probably ruined their entire relationship. His eyes burned like he was going to cry, would Hinata even want to play volleyball anymore? Maybe they could just go to bed and act like this never happened in the morning. He sighed, that was probably his best bet at this point, this silence was starting to get awkward.  
“Uh, we should probably head-”  
“Kageyama will you go out with me?”  
Kageyama’s head snapped up at him. Hinata looked up from his lap at Kageyama and the two stared at each other for a second.  
“What?”  
“Will you go out with me?”  
Kageyama gawked at him. Was this really happening? Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes still burning. He clenched his fists, he was absolutely NOT going to cry right now.  
“I, yeah. Yes.” Kageyama swallowed hard, he really felt like he was going to cry right now. Hinata stood up, his legs wobbling slightly, and held out his hand to help Kageyama off the ground. Kageyama took it and stood up, staring down at Hinata. Hinata smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.  
“Don’t cry Kageyama.”  
“I’m not gonna cry, dumbass.” Kageyama retaliated unconvincingly and pulled Hinata into a slightly sweaty hug. Hinata squeezed the taller boy tightly around the ribs.  
“Come on let’s go back to bed,” Hinata said, tugging Kageyama’s hand.  
“Yeah, wait, you go first in case anyone’s awake.” Kageyama said, letting his fingers slide out of Hinata’s.  
“Oh yeah, right.” Hinata said with faint disappointment in his voice. He unlocked the stall door and made to leave before turning back to Kageyama, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a quick, sloppy kiss before turning and leaving the bathroom.  
Hinata stumbled back to his futon, doing his best to avoid stepping on or waking up anyone. He snuggled back into his futon, the late hour and his lack of sleep finally hitting him. He was about to drift off when Kageyama crawled into his own futon. Hinata grinned sleepily and reached his hand out to brush his fingers against Kageyama’s. Kageyama held his hand for a moment before rolling over and pulling Hinata against him, holding both their hands against his chest. Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand and Hinata nuzzled his cheek into the back of Kageyama’s neck and kissed him gently. Kageyama grinned to himself, feeling like this would be the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this !

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting? yeah.


End file.
